


The Sexy Replication of Especially Disconcerting Events by a Teen Visionary

by Mangotastic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Meme, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangotastic/pseuds/Mangotastic
Summary: Dave and Davesprite team up to seduce Jade. Hilarity ensues.





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forkidcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkidcest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [loss.jpg](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507130) by Tim Buckley. 

What could be better than a couple of the same dude reproducing an excellent comic?

Their girlfriend joining in, perhaps? ;3


	2. Jade the Unmemeable

It worked. Jade takes a deep breath and proceeds to stage a highly blushy Dave x Dave makeout show unlike any encountered before.


End file.
